29 May 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-05-29 ; Comments *John is suffering from a really sore throat tonight. *The Phantom Fifty reaches number 10. *John didn't know what the 12 inch record after UT was. It turns out to be from Mescalinum United. *John had been to see Polvo play at Vinyl Experience in Hanway Street, London earlier in the afternoon. *There is a competition in the programme to win 13 (rather indifferent) Russian LPs. Sessions *Mazey Fade, #1, recorded 02 May 1993. No known commercial release. *Codeine, #1 repeat, first broadcast 26 February 1993. Recorded 22 December 1992. ‘Broken-Hearted Wine’ is available on the Strange Fruit / Sub Pop CD – The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989 – 1993 Tracklisting *'Files 1 & a '''begin *L455a *Polvo: ‘Sure Shot (LP - Today’s Active Lifestyle)’ (Touch & Go) : ''(JP: ‘I saw them Polvo play this afternoon in Vinyl Experience in Hanway Street London. Seventeen of us actually went along to see them. Fifteen adults and two children. Not sure too sure of the attitude of the two children, but the fifteen adults enjoyed them enormously.’) *Akash: 'Yara Sadi Yari Noor (LP – Sky’s The Limit)' (Oriental Star Agencies) *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: ‘ Fluidum (10 inch EP - Fluidtrance Centauri)’ (Free) : (JP: ‘If you’ve read the current issue of Viz you know what bands have to go through to get a session on One FM and Mazey Fade are no exception to this melancholy rule.’) *Mazey Fade: ‘Touchdown’ (Peel Session) *Culture: ‘Behold I Come (LP – Baldhead Bridge)’ (Joe Gibbs Music) *Codeine: ‘Smoking Room’ (Peel Session) *The Girls: ‘Rocket For Girls (LP - Girls In The Garage Vol. 5)’ (Romulan Records) *Archers Of Loaf: ‘Web In Front (7 inch – The Loaf’s Revenge)’ (Alias) *Archers Of Loaf: ‘Bathroom (7 inch - The Loaf’s Revenge)’ (Alias) : (11:30 news) *Bivouac: ‘Good Day Song (7 inch)’ (Elemental) *Brides Make Acid: ‘Flying Over Frankfurt (12 inch)’ (Outcast Clan) *Bicycle Face: ‘Brand New Attitude (CD - Pyloric Waves)’ (Dtox Records) *L369 *Mazey Fade: ‘Porcelain Head’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Something which I’ve always hoped to be able to say to you. This is a record by Ian Rush. Ian Rush was a well known footballer from the 1980s and 1990s and was best remembered as a player for Liverpool, hence John's enthusiasm for the band's name.’) *Ian Rush: ‘Dal Heb Fy Nal (Various Artists CD - Ap Elvis)’ (Ankst) *Close Up Over: ‘Caz (Black Dog Productions 2xLP – Bytes)’ (Warp Records) *Codeine: ‘Broken Hearted Wine’ (Peel Session) The Festive Fifty of 1991 *'10' Hole, ‘Teenage Whore (7 inch)’ (City Slang) *Ashkhabad: ‘Bibining (CD - City of Love)’ (Real World Records) *L455b *I.N.F.S.: ‘Emotive Lies (Various Artists CD - The Dignity Of Human Being Is Vulnerable)’ (AWA) : (JP: ‘This is the first Riot Grrrls I’m tempted to say. Perhaps I’d better not.’) *UT: ‘Evangelist (2xLP -In Guts House)’ (Blast First) :(JP: 'And I have to admit I was offered a session from them UT just as they broke up and I turned it down for some reason which I've now forgotten. Silly old me I suspect.') *Mescalinum United: 'We Have Arrived (12 inch) (White Vinyl) :(JP: ‘Well I just wish that somebody who knows more than me (Is there such a person?) would write in and tell me what this record is. As I say I know nothing beyond the fact that it is on white vinyl and I that I like it.’) *Mazey Fade: ‘Anaesthesia Analgesia’ (Peel Session) *Secret Shine: ‘So Close I Come (LP – Untouched)’ (Sarah) : (12:30 news) *Trumans Water: ‘Hey Fish (7 inch)’ (Drunken Fish) *Jimmy Reed: ‘Found Love (LP – Best Of Jimmy Reed)’ (Vee Jay Records) :(JP: ‘If I live to be to a hundred and frankly I’m planning to, cause I look forward to getting a letter from the president, I shall always like Jimmy Reed.’) *Radial Spangle: ‘Hand (LP – Ice Cream Headache)’ (Mint Industries) *Mutant Gods: ‘Last Convulsions (LP – ...Faster)’ (Bodonski) *Acrid Abeyance: ‘303 Delight (12 inch – The Catacomb EP)’ (Important Records) :(John can’t make his mind up about the correct speed for the Acrid Abeyance record. He plumps for 45. After it's finished playing he tries it briefly at 33. JP: ‘Yeah – that is obviously the right speed, but, you know, what is the right speed? Who can say, I mean it’s up to the individual to interpret it as they will and I interpreted it at the wrong speed.’) (Wrong Speed Moment) *Guided By Voices: ‘Some Drilling Implied (LP – Propeller)’ (Rockathon) *L456a *Codeine: ‘Tom’ (Peel Session) *Strookas: My Sister Dolly (LP - Deaf By Dawn) (Moving Change) *Psilocybin: ‘Rip Off (12 inch – Sub Level 6 EP)’ (Delirium) :(JP: ‘I hope you’re all feeling sorry for me, I’ve got a really sore throat. I’ve just coughed a little blood. I could send you a sample if you like.’) *Kolibri (Колибри): 'О Чём Поёт Тропическая Птица (What Is The Tropical Bird Singing About) - [http://www.discogs.com/Kolibri-Manner-Of-Behaviour/master/223019 Манера Поведения)' (Feelee) *Mazey Fade: ‘Sick & Useless’ (Peel Session) *Mav Cacharal: ‘Louzolo (LP - Mav Cacharal)’ (Melodie Distribution) *Further: ‘'Unknown '(LP – Griptape)’ (Christmas Records) *Paradise 3001: ‘Ludiomil 75 (12 inch - Blue Highways)’ (ESP Records) *Dazzling Killmen: ‘Dig The Hole (CD - Dig Out The Switch)’ (Intellectual Convulsion) *'File a' ends : (1:30 news) *Jacob's Mouse: ‘Box Hole (LP -I’m Scared)’ (Wiiija) *Resistance: ‘Travel Blind (Various Artists 12 inch - Noisebox)’ (Noisebox) *Ambush: ‘Ambush (12 inch )’ (Harthouse) *Codeine: ‘Jr’ (Peel Session) *Pet Lamb: Littlemeaner (12 inch EP - Paranoid From The Neck Down)’ (Blunt) *Fats Domino: ‘When My Dream Boat Comes Home’ *PJ Harvey: ‘Ecstasy (LP – Rid Of Me)’ (Island) :(JP: ‘Thanks very much for listening to this. I’m off to nurse me sore throat and feel sorry for myself as I said. Its over to you Lynn’) File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-05-29 *a) 1993-05-29 Peel Show L369 L455 L456.mp3 ;Length *1) 03:00:11 *a) 02:28:31 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the original taper. *a) Created from L369 L455 & L456 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo *a) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Isector Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Speed Moment